


Cigarette Fever dreams

by Cursed_Toaster



Series: Random Dad! Spy stuff [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, no romantic relationships, spy dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Toaster/pseuds/Cursed_Toaster
Summary: (comic spoilers read at ya own risk)---Scout knew that Tom Jones wasn't his real dadBut then who was?
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Random Dad! Spy stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040237
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS WORK HAS SPOILERS FOR THE COMICS IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY READ THE TAGS!)
> 
> I don't know if this has been done yet but I am kinda proud of this now that I'm rereading over it. If people like it I make make a alternative ending where stuff is actually fine. 
> 
> And sorry if this summary and the tags suck, this is my first time back in over a year. I cleansed my account so now I have a blank canvas to go off of. :)
> 
> This may seemed kinda rushed but I guess I can always fix it later.
> 
> peace guys! hope you enjoy!
> 
> \----

It was the mercs day off. Most of them were out of the house, probably in town or something. Which left Scout by himself. Well including Spy wherever he was sneaking around doing whatever Spies do. Scout decided to spend this time to catch up on much needed rest after getting no sleep last night. He threw himself on the couch in the room considered the ‘living room’ and closed his eyes. That’s really all it takes to fall asleep. To his surprise he couldn’t seem to find sleeping all that easy. He was about to get up when he heard footsteps down the hall. He laid back down pretending to sleep. They got closer and paused right behind the couch, where they briefly paused. Scout held his breath to prevent himself from blurting anything out since that is what he is best at. Well besides running of course. He laid there quietly for what seemed like forever opting not to get up. Sure enough the person came back and was now standing in front of him. It had to be Spy, he was the only one here currently, unless Sniper found a way to sneak in which seems very unlikely. He spends his days off in his camper rotting away and not talking to anyone unless it was necessary. 

Without any warning a blanket got thrown over him. It was puffy and it smelled like cigarettes and cologne. It wasn’t overwhelming, it was quite nice. The person who was guilty of throwing the blanket on top of him started to tuck him in tightly. Scout still barely able to stay quiet and still during all of this. The heavy blanket on top of him actually made him want to fall asleep genuinely. He bit his tongue holding back a yawn. 

“Goodnight mon fils.” Spy said softly, placing his hand lightly on Scout’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze before leaving the room and going back to wherever he lurked. 

“Mon fils?” Scout muttered quietly to himself after he was sure he was alone in the room. What does that mean? He’ll have to ask Engie later, the mad man has like 10 degrees he’s bound to know some french. Scout had always found himself awake drenched in sweat awoken by a nightmare unable to go back to sleep. But not this time as he started to soundlessly drift off to sleep.

Scout woke up, yawned and stretched. His back made a loud popping noise. It was already dinnertime by the time he woke up. He scarfed down his supper fast and frowned as he took note that Engie wasn’t at dinner, he must have not noticed how late in the evening it is. Scout walked down the hallway gripping a plate of food in his hands, his bare feet touching the soft, green,shagged carpet. He neared the bulky metal doors that led to the Engineer’s workshop. He held his plate in one hand and he pulled open one of the doors. The older man was working on some wiring or something and he didn’t seem to notice Scouts entrance. Scout sat on one of the vacant counters still holding the plate of food.

“I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet?” Scout asked, bouncing his leg against the ledge of the counter. The Engineer flinched. And dropped something on the ground. Whatever dropped made a loud clink noise on the drop. The man cursed under his breath.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” He paused and bent down to pick up the tool he dropped, “I must have lost track of time” He gave a brief smile to Scout before he took the plate out of his hands and sat it down on top of his workbench, and swiveled his chair again to face Scout. 

“You seemed troubled boy, whut’s on your mind?” This caught Scout a little off guard. He breathed in and out and closed his eyes for a second. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about, right?

“I had this weird encounter with Spy earlier today when everyone was gone. And uh- I was wondering if you translate something for me, you do know a little french right?” Scout stumbled over his words a little.

Engineer rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah’m not the best at french, only know a couple of words or two. Ain’t going to hurt if I try to help though.” He shrugged.

“Well it's pronounced like 'Mon feels' or something like that.” Scout recited, obviously butchering the pronunciation. It took Engineer a beat to realize what Scout meant but when he did he opened his mouth to say something, but he instantly closed it and put his hand over his mouth for a second. He knew what he had to do.

“Mon fils?” He corrected, clearing his throat. Scout nodded still bouncing his leg against the metal counter, sometimes emitting a loud bang from time to time that made the two wince. Engineer paused for a second. “I would hate to be the person to tell you this, but ah believe it means ‘My son’.” He said shifting his weight uncomfortably in his chair. The old chair creaking in protest.

Scout stayed quiet. He knew it didn’t make sense for Tom Jones to be his dad since he is only a couple years younger than the man himself, but Spy? He thought he heard an uncloaking sound before he died but he has written the whole thing off as a hallucination. 

Your father disappears often

“Oh…. Well thanks Engie- It was really nice seeing you but I should really get going now….” Scout said slowly, snapping back into the present. Trying not to let his voice quiver, and his eyes water but that ended up being futile as he jumped off the counter and started to make his way towards the workshop doors. Before the Engineer had a chance to say anything to him he was long gone. He slammed the door closed and began running, didn’t matter where it was, he just wanted to be away from everyone else. He ran through the living room, where the rest of his teammates were playing some sort of card game.

“Aye laddie, where you-” Demoman started but was interrupted by the front door being slammed. There weren't really many places to hide whenever there is a vast desert around him. His legs were starting to get tired but he kept on going. He had to settle for hiding behind Sniper’s camper and just hope that he could have a little time to himself. He slid down the side of the dirt stain vehicle that was facing opposite to the front door so it was harder for him to be seen. Tears pricked his eyes threatening to roll down his face. He sat there for a little while trying to wrap his head around what’s going on and trying to regain his composure when he gets startled by someone who was approaching him.

“You okay there mate?” Sniper asked, taking the opportunity to sit next to him. Scout didn’t say anything at first as he brought his knees up to his chest. 

“How long did you know?” Scout sniffled breaking the silence. Sniper cocked his head. He was about to say something but he got interrupted. Scout chuckled as he looked up at the orange setting sky. “I feel so dumb now, It was so obvious” Tears raced down his cheeks.

“I am sorry if this is coming across as insensitive, but what exactly are you talking about?” The Aussie gently said as he crossed his arms around his chest. 

“Spy is my dad and I neva knew! Surprise, surprise that stupid idiot finally figured it out!” Scout snapped at him. He hated that, this wasn’t him. He didn’t really know who he was anymore. “What, did everyone know besides me? And I was never supposed to find out until I was ‘bout to roll over and die? Even then my actual dad cannot even do that correctly!” He barely squeaked out. His whole body ached now, everything hurt. Out of nowhere he got pulled into a tight hug. Scout buried his head into Sniper's shoulder as he sobbed loudly. His legs felt like gelatin. There was a brief moment where he started to feel okay. Sniper was holding onto him tight.

“I’m sorry kiddo, this is for the best.” Sniper whispered into Scout's ear. Scout looked up at the taller man with a confused stare. He heard an uncloaking noise behind him but the way Sniper held him in his arms he couldn’t move in time before Spy could jab a needle into the side of Scout’s leg. Scout closed his eyes hoping for this to all by over, and before long the voices dissolved into the inky blackness.

Jeremy woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Dazed and confused he wondered why he was on the couch wrapped up in a big blue blanket. The side of his leg hurt and he didn’t know why.


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long. A lot of stuff in real life came up making it harder to write this, but it's finally here!  
> And yeah, this is an alternative ending off of chapter 1, so if you haven't read that I would suggest you should before reading this.

Scout mustered all the strength he had left to keep running; he ran right through the hall with its peeling wallpaper and was out the front door in a flash. He didn’t care how roughly he slammed the door behind him, he just needed to get out of there.

He made it right before his legs gave out, and he collapsed on the ground behind the old rust bucket Sniper called his home. Scout rolled over on his back, gasping for air between loud sobs. He heard the front door open and close, and the sound of someone walking down the old wooden stairs of the porch was heard. Scout paused and wiped the tears running down his cheeks with one of his bandaged hands. He hoped that whoever was coming wouldn’t notice that his eyes were puffy or that his nose was running.

A tall, lanky shadow was casted over where Scout was lying in the dirt, and he groaned as the shadow got closer. He wasn’t in the mood to talk right now, so he hoped that whoever was there would just pass by him. To Scout’s disappointment, the sound of footsteps got closer until they stopped right in front of him.

“You doin’ alright there, mate?" The shadow spoke in a thick accent so recognizable that Scout didn't have to look up to know who it was. As much as Scout loved his friend, he really didn’t want him to see him like this.

“What do you think, Sniper?” Scout finally wheezed out after a couple of seconds. Still out of breath, Scout tried and failed to sit up. Sniper eventually grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, which made Scout let out an exasperated groan. It would have been better for him to sit there and rot away like everything else that was out there in the hot New Mexican desert; he never wanted to go back inside that house again.

Scout looked around, his gaze wandering as he tried to avoid eye contact with Sniper for as long as possible. Everything was already awkward enough between them, and Scout didn’t want to add this onto the reasons why. Sniper didn’t say anything for a while.

“Thought I’d check on ya’ rather than ya’ sulking ‘round ‘ere all alone.” Sniper finally broke the silence, making Scout look his friend in the eyes. 

“Isn't it obvious that I'm not in the mood, pal?” Scout snapped, putting his head in his hands for a second before sliding them down his face. He leaned up against the side of the dingy beige camper, looking down at the ground out of embarrassment from this whole situation and also lashing out like that.

“Are ya’ sure? Y’know, stormin’ out of a house ain't really a normal thing.” Sniper raised an eyebrow, ignoring Scout's previous remark. Scout bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that his façade was useless; he’s a horrible liar, and he can’t control what’s coming out of his mouth half of the time. He inhaled sharply, pulling the brim of his cap down farther over his face to hide the fact that he was tearing up.

“Sure am, p-pally,” Scout said, his voice breaking. He mentally cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

“Well, you look like hell, mate.” Sniper paused, tilting his head slightly up towards the sky, probably trying to rack his brain to figure out what he should say next. “Look, I know I’m bad at words. Bloody hell, even socializin’ in general.” He paused briefly before going on, ”But that’s beyond the point of this. Ya’ know you can talk about anything with me. ‘M your teammate after all, right?” He cleared his throat and rested a hand on Scout’s shoulder.

It was the usual mushy spiel that Scout was used to hearing from his ma. What wasn’t usual, though, was when Scout pulled Sniper into a hug. It was obvious that Sniper wasn’t expecting that to happen either; he recoiled a little bit in shock, just enough for Scout to notice.

Scout’s mind was still moving a mile a minute, still trying to process that for seven years his real dad was right in front of him, but he still never found a chance of telling his son who he was. He couldn’t help but blink a couple of tears out of his eyes, and he buried his face in Sniper’s shoulder. Only a couple of moments passed before he pulled away, feeling embarrassed. He mumbled a thanks before wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Sniper hummed back in response, shoving his hands carelessly into his pockets, also looking a bit embarrassed.

“If ya’ don’t mind me asking, what got you upset in the first place?” Sniper turned away as he asked this, looking out over the orange horizon. The sun was setting, marking an end to another seemingly never ending day. Scout crossed his arms, trying to recollect what little dignity he had left. 

“Spy’s my dad,” Scout whispered almost inaudibly, almost as if he was afraid of admitting it. Those words made him feel sick to his stomach, and his brain felt scrambled from trying to process all of this at once. He wished that he had died whenever that robot got a lucky hit on him. Maybe then he wouldn’t have been stupid enough to believe that Tom Jones was his dad. Scout is his biggest fan, and he knows that Tom Jones isn’t that much older than him, which would make it impossible for him to be his dad. Still, it seemed way more likely for Tom Jones to be his dad rather than Spy; the two had nothing in common, and all Spy did was insult him! Is that how a father should act? 

“I’m sorry, I should’a--” Sniper started, but Scout quickly cut him off.

“No, don’t even start with that crap.” Scout was fuming, and Sniper obviously saw that. After all, Scout was never this angry with anyone.

“I...Whatever ya’ say.” Sniper scratched at the back of his neck, trying to make the situation less awkward. Scout looked over his shoulder. The sun had now set, and the sky was darkening to an eerie Ink black.

“You goin’ inside?”Sniper asked, moving away from Scout, and leaning against his campers door frame. Scout glanced at Sniper again feeling taken aback when he saw the genuine concern on Sniper’s face. Scout never really ever thought any of his teammates really cared about him. I mean why should they? He annoys the crap out of everyone.

“Yeah, in a minute.” Scout rubbed his eyes, trying to recollect his thoughts and get rid of any evidence that he had been crying. Sniper nodded, turning back and walking back up towards the house. Scout stopped rubbing his eyes and ran to catch up to Sniper again.  
“Wait!” Scout exclaimed, stopping abruptly right behind Sniper making some dust kick up in the wind. Sniper turned back around to face Scout again, waiting for him to speak.  
“Does he know?”

“Nah, he doesn’t know about any of this, unless he found a way to sneak out here.” The pair looked around, obviously paranoid at the thought of that. They were expecting to hear someone from behind them undisguised. Nothing happened though, and Sniper sighed, breaking the utter silence of the cool desert night.

“I should get goin’, I don’t trust Doc with my cards,” Sniper murmured before saying goodnight. As Sniper sauntered away, the only sound that could be heard was the slight breeze that made the old decaying wood wind chimes on the front porch clatter together.

Scout walked over to the porch steps and took a seat on the second to last one. He stared off into the distance where the last slivers of light were slipping past the horizon, and asked nobody in particular, “What did I get myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this.   
> Also, the second part should be out soon :)  
> Hopefully... Someday...
> 
> Oh yeah and if you're interested (Shameless self-promo ahead :/)  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> I don't really know why I'm posting this here, but if you want to rp tf2 related stuff and play games like among us, or Minecraft. (Bedrock only. Sorry Java people) you should join a server a good buddy of mine owns, we have a lot of fun. Here's the discord server: https://discord.gg/b7RCF73VA9

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm almost finished with my second part to this hopefully, so stay tuned for that. :)


End file.
